Apparences trompeuses
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Il existe beaucoup de dictons sur le fait de ne pas si fier aux apparences. Et à cause de sa mise en couple avec le nerd, Katsuki en comprend enfin l'importance ! Ou l'histoire d'un Deku ouvert à tout, surtout pour Katsuki !


**Hey ! Me revoici encore une fois avec du KatsuDeku. L'idée m'est venue d'un coup et je l'ai juste écrite ! J'avais envie de jouer avec les personnages d'Izuku et de Katsuki, mais surtout, de jouer avec certains traits de leurs personnalités. Voici le résultat, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Rating :** **Du M, pour cause d'un bon gros lemon et de langage fleuri de la part de Kacchan.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Vous vous en doutez, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à** **Kōhei Horikoshi. Seule l'histoire de fond est à moi !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Avec Deku, Katsuki savait que les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Le blond le savait mieux que personne, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons.

La première, était qu'il le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient tout gamins. Et ce sale nerd, qu'il avait d'abord cru sans alter, comme tout leur entourage, cachait en réalité un putain d'alter surpuissant. Pas aussi puissant que le sien, c'était évident, mais il en imposait quand même un minimum.

La seconde raison, était quant à elle beaucoup plus inattendue les concernant. En effet, depuis quelques mois maintenant, lui, le grand et orgueilleux Katsuki Bakugo était en couple avec la fourmi Deku, plus connue sous le nom d'Izuku Midoriya. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? C'était la question que se posait tous les jours Katsuki, quand il se réveillait au côté du vert. Car oui, son _petit ami_ avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de squatter sa chambre le soir et de rester dormir avec lui. Au début, Deku ne se le permettait pas, mais depuis qu'il s'était accidentellement endormi sur le lit de Katsuki après leur première fois, prenant ce dernier pour oreiller, il ne se gênait plus. Après tout, ils vivaient en internat, c'était l'occasion rêvée d'avoir une vie de couple avant l'heure, lui avait-il sorti un soir après que le blond ait râlé pour la forme, utilisant sa bouille de chien battu auquel il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.

Tout ça pour dire qu'avec la chose qui lui servait de petit copain, Katsuki savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Jamais. En aucun cas. Il en avait encore eu la preuve ce soir.

҉

Pour une fois, il était tard et Deku n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Le blond n'avouerait jamais, plutôt crever, qu'il s'était bien habitué à ce que le nerd dorme avec lui tous les soirs. Et les quelques nuits où il ne l'avait pas fait pour une raison quelconque, Katsuki avait cherché en vain sa présence dans son lit, et il savait que de son côté Deku l'avait vécu de la même manière. C'est pourquoi son absence l'étonnait. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, non, c'était juste étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore là…

Et puis merde ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en couple qu'ils devaient rester tout le temps ensemble ! Ils faisaient tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient ! Bordel, il tenait à sa liberté !

À cette pensée, il grogna un peu et tenta de se reconcentrer sur les exercices que leurs profs leur avaient donné à faire. Mais le calme de sa chambre, enfin calme relatif sachant que la musique était à fond mais calme pour Katsuki quand même, le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

Il manquait un truc, un putain de truc…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas qu'un intrus s'était glissé dans sa chambre. Alors, quand il sentit un corps se coller par-derrière le sien, son premier réflexe fut de se dégager et de provoquer de légères explosions avec son alter. On ne surprenait pas Katsuki sans s'attendre à des représailles de sa part.

Mais heureusement, il se calma quand la personne parla, reconnaissant la voix qui s'adressait à lui :

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, Kacchan. »

Ce n'était que le nerd.

La tension retomba dans son corps. Il n'aimait pas que des gens viennent dans sa chambre, c'était son espace personnel et nul ne devait s'y aventurer. Deku était la seule exception à cette règle. En même temps, ce brumisateur d'ennui brisait presque toutes les règles que Katsuki lui imposait, alors à force, il ne cherchait plus et laissait les choses se dérouler comme elles venaient….

Bref ! Ne se forçant pas à lui répondre, Deku avait l'habitude et ne s'en vexait pas, il détailla son amant du regard.

Il était pieds nus, ses jambes l'étaient aussi en grande partie car il ne portait pour unique bas qu'un simple boxer noir, et pour finir il était habillé d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui qui avait glissé d'une de ses épaules, le dénudant partiellement. C'était un de ceux qu'il avait piqués à Katsuki pour s'en servir de pyjama. Car oui, Deku était niais au point de porter les fringues du blond, appréciant apparemment son odeur. C'était vraiment stupide comme idée, vu qu'il dormait tous les soirs ensemble, mais bon, il était heureux comme ça alors Katsuki l'avait laissé faire. Et dans le fond, ça montrait bien qu'il lui appartenait. Oui, il était jaloux et possessif, et il l'assumait ! Que le reste du monde aille se faire foutre !

Mais dans tous les cas, cette tenue légère réveillait la libido bien présente du futur héros. Car là, sous ses yeux, Deku était purement et simplement _bandant_. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Pendant des années il s'était foutu de lui, mais les choses avaient commencé à changer quand ils étaient entrés à Yuei. Ils avaient tous les deux muri, leurs mentalités mais aussi leurs corps avaient évolué…et ce n'était pas Katsuki qui allait se plaindre du résultat sur Deku !

Sentant sur lui le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait, Izuku avait eu du mal à se retenir de lâcher un léger rire. Il avait l'air de lui plaire comme ça, s'il en croyait la lueur affamée dans ses yeux. Ça tombait bien, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. C'est donc d'un ton clairement amusé et un brin joueur qu'il lança à Katsuki :

« La vue te plaît ? »

En l'entendant lui adresser la parole, le blond releva la tête pour croiser la paire d'yeux verts du successeur d'All Might. Mais il ne se laisserait pas mener à la baguette par cet idiot au visage beaucoup trop angélique et innocent pour le démon qui s'y cachait derrière. Cette fois, il ne se ferait pas avoir, même s'il papillonnait des yeux pour l'attendrir. Certes, il le trouvait plus que désirable, mais ce n'était pas le détail qui avait vraiment retenu son attention.

Car si Deku se trouvait devant lui dans cette tenue, c'était qu'il s'était changé avant de venir. Et il était arrivé plus tard qu'à la normale, ce qui pourrait être dû à une rencontre fortuite avec un de leurs camarades de classe, ce qui voulait dire…que _peut-être_ quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait pu profiter de la vue de _son_ Deku comme ça ! Fais chier ! Il était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Deku était _sa_ propriété privée, et aucun des abrutis de leur classe ne devait pouvoir avoir accès à ce spectacle ! Il lui était entièrement réservé, point barre !

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas au vert, esquivant sa question pour, à la place, en poser une nouvelle.

« T'es descendu comme ça ?

\- Oui, Kacchan. Pourquoi ? »

En écoutant sa réponse, Katsuki vit rouge. C'est pourquoi la deuxième question fusa sans plus tarder, d'une voix relativement sèche.

« T'as croisé quelqu'un ? »

Lisant au travers du blond comme dans un livre ouvert, Izuku ne put se retenir de pouffer légèrement. Il le connaissait par cœur, et avait bien compris le raisonnement que son petit ami avait suivi. Le vert le lui répétait pourtant régulièrement, qu'il était la seule personne qu'il aimait et que les autres ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais il était quand même jaloux quand Izuku se baladait seul dans les couloirs et avec une tenue si légère, selon lui. Mais en vérité, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Le nouveau possesseur du One For All avait appris à aimer ce genre de petites « attentions ». C'était une des façons qu'avait Katsuki d'exprimer son amour et son attachement pour lui, alors forcément, ça lui faisait plaisir ! Même si là, Izuku l'avouait sans gêne, tout avait été calculé. Car ce soir, il en avait envie, et il comptait bien faire tomber le blond dans ses filets !

« Non, les couloirs étaient vides. Tu sais, il est tard, plus personne ne sort à cette heure là.

\- Justement, pourquoi t'es arrivé si tard, Deku ? »

Vraiment, Izuku jubilait intérieurement. Tout se déroulait à la perfection.

Bien que Katsuki soit toujours partant pour une partie de jambe en l'air, c'était toujours plus amusant si on pimentait un peu la partie… Car quand Kacchan était en mode jaloux, il était toujours plus _rude_ durant leurs ébats. Et bien qu'Izuku apprécie à sa juste valeur les fois où il était plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée, juste pour lui, le vert appréciait un peu de changement de temps en temps. Dans le fond, il avait succombé aux charmes d'un Katsuki quelque peu violent, grognon ou encore agressif, mais aussi fort et fidèle à ses idéaux et ses objectifs. Il l'aimait comme ça, que ce soit dans leurs vies de tous les jours comme dans leurs moments plus _intimes._

Il prit donc un malin plaisir à répondre à son petit ami, après avoir laissé un petit blanc dans la conversation, juste pour semer le doute dans l'esprit de Kacchan quant à la véracité de ses propos.

« Les exercices que l'on avait à faire pour demain étaient compliqués, ça m'a pris du temps… »

À la fin de sa réponse, il détourna ses yeux de ceux de Katsuki, comme s'il se sentait coupable de lui mentir. Quand du coin de l'œil, il vit de la suspicion associée à un peu de colère s'emparer de lui, Izuku sut que pour cette fois, il avait gagné la partie. Ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour le blond.

Ne croyant pas un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit Deku, Katsuki se laissa dominer par ses émotions, qui lui dictèrent ses actes.

Il poussa le plus petit jusqu'à son lit pour l'y faire s'allonger. Une fois fait, il le domina de toute sa prestance en se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, attrapant au passage ses poignets qu'il bloqua pour être sûr que l'idée de s'enfuir ne l'effleure pas. Ses yeux d'un rouge profond rencontrèrent les orbes vert émeraude de Deku. Et d'une voix rauque, et tellement sensuel selon Izuku, il lui dit :

« Tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre. Compris ? »

Son regard était si transcendant que Midoriya avait été emporté. Il adorait quand Katsuki était comme ça avec lui. Il ne put lui répondre que dans un léger souffle, ne pouvant pas faire mieux à cause de l'excitation qui montait en lui.

« Oui, Kacchan… »

Estimant qu'il avait été assez sincère, le blond passa à l'acte suivant, c'est-à-dire qu'il se dirigea vers le cou pâle de son amant pour y apposer sa marque. Un magnifique suçon bien voyant, qui rappellerait à tout le monde que Deku était à _lui_. Dans le processus, Izuku poussa un petit gémissement de bonheur. C'était agréable de sentir qu'on était à ce point important pour une personne.

Une fois son œuvre terminée, Katsuki releva la tête pour admirer le travail. Là où il était placé, Deku ne pourrait pas le cacher. Il avait bien bossé. Appréciant le spectacle de son amant totalement soumis en dessous de lui, un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du blond et des idées plus que licencieuse s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Ce soir, il rappellerait à son ami d'enfance, à son petit ami, que c'était Katsuki qu'il aimait et avec qui il était en couple, et personne d'autre. Et il comptait bien le faire de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il fondit sur la bouche de Deku pour entamer un baiser des plus ardents. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire monter crescendo leur plaisir. Non, car à l'instant où ses lèvres se posèrent sur leur homologue, Katsuki quémanda l'accès à la bouche du vert. Il était trop impatient et izuku l'avait trop cherché pour qu'il le fasse attendre. Il passait lentement sa langue, en une douce caresse qui contrastait avec son impatience pour faire comprendre sa volonté d'aller plus loin. Mais il n'eut pas à batailler bien longtemps. Deku était tout aussi impatient que lui de passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est pourquoi il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres quand il sentit la « demande » de son amant blond. Lorsque leurs langues se retrouvèrent, la tension augmenta d'un cran. Un frisson de plaisir les prenant tous les deux.

Le baiser fougueux les captiva, Izuku lâchait de petits gémissements étouffés et Katsuki des grognements plus bestiaux pour exprimer son contentement. Mais cela ne suffisait pas au plus petit. Le vert voulait plus, toujours plus. Car même s'il ne le montrait pas en public, il restait quand même un adolescent normal, en proie aux hormones comme tous les autres. Et ce simple baiser, bien qu'électrisant, ne lui suffisait pas. Le corps de Katsuki était encore bien trop loin du sien. Il voulait pouvoir le parcourir, le caresser, et effleurer cette peau si douce et parfaite de ses doigts. Izuku voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec son amour, se rapprocher de lui de la plus étroite des façons. Et actuellement ce n'était pas le cas. Ça le frustrait.

C'est pourquoi, il tenta dans un premier temps de défaire ses poignets de l'emprise de Kacchan. En sentant ça, le blond resserra sa prise sur ces derniers et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il le libère pour le moment. Obéissant à son amant, Izuku ne chercha pas à défaire ses poignets, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il resta inactif. Il était toujours frustré et cherchait un moyen de se rapprocher de Katsuki. C'est ainsi que dans un geste souple, il souleva ses jambes pour qu'elles entourent la taille du blond.

À présent, Izuku se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ses hanches et celles de Kacchan étaient en contact, collées l'une à l'autre. Leurs débuts d'érection butaient quelquefois ensemble, ce qui leur offrait des décharges de plaisir. C'était vraiment mieux ! Profitant maintenant comme il se devait des baisers que lui et Katsuki partageait, il était au comble du bonheur !

Lâchant la bouche de Deku, le blond croisa le regard toujours aussi vert de son petit ami. Dans ses yeux brillait la luxure, l'envie ou encore l'amour. Katsuki était dingue de ce regard, il le mettait dans tous ses états. Reprenant leurs activités là où ils les avaient laissés, le plus grand déposa une nuée de baiser papillon sur tout le visage de Deku avant de redescendre dans son cou pour le marquer une nouvelle fois.

Les soupirs du vert sonnaient merveilleusement bien à ses oreilles, et Katsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait bien entendre des sons encore plus indécents sortir de la bouche pervertie de son petit ami. Ce soir-là, Katsuki se le promettait, il ferait grimper Deku au rideau. Car depuis que le plus petit avait commencé à frotter son bassin contre le sien, il avait compris toutes les machinations qu'il avait entreprises.

Le blond avait parfaitement compris qu'Izuku avait joué sur ses faiblesses pour le faire tomber dans son filet. Deku était vraiment un démon, pervert qui plus est, avec une gueule d'ange, mais bon, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire !

Il avait voulu jouer, et Katsuki se ferait un plaisir d'être son partenaire de jeu ~

Ne tenant plus avec des attouchements si légers, le blond jugea qu'il était grand temps de passer aux choses _vraiment_ sérieuses. Il libéra Deku de sa poigne pour, dans la seconde suivante, les dépouiller de tous leurs vêtements, les envoyant valdinguer ailleurs dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler son petit copain. Oui, encore une fois, _bandant_ était le mot qui convenait le mieux pour le décrire. Totalement nu, il le regardait avec cette lueur lubrique qui hantait son regard, et son sourire joueur accroché à ses lèvres rougies après tant d'embrassades. Deux petits bouts de chairs roses pointaient joyeusement sur son torse, et sembler attendre que l'on s'occupe d'eux. Et enfin, entre ses cuisses qu'il écartait si vulgairement dans une demande implicite à ce qu'il se rapproche, se trouvait son membre dressé, déjà luisant de liquides pré-séminales, et son entrée qui se contractait par anticipation.

Oui, Deku dans ce genre de position était l'incarnation de la luxure, un appel au viol et à l'abandon de soi pour se plonger dans des activités pas très catholiques. Son petit ami était purement et simplement une bombe sexuelle, mais c'était _sa_ bombe sexuelle personnelle, et jamais personne d'autre que lui ne devrait pouvoir profiter de ce spectacle.

D'un geste connaisseur, qui transpirait l'habitude, Katsuki jeta une main vers sa table de nuit, et plus précisément dans le tiroir de celle-ci pour y dénicher le tube de lubrifiant, tandis que sa sœur s'occupait de l'un des tétons de Deku. Une fois le tube récupéré, il s'en versa une généreuse quantité sur ses doigts et les présenta directement à l'entrée de son amant. Et pendant qu'il y enfonçait un premier doigt, sa bouche alla s'occuper du deuxième petit bout de chair de Deku. Ce dernier avait déjà abandonné les soupirs pour passer à des légers gémissements, gémissements dont Katsuki comptait bien augmenter le volume et la cadence.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que le blond préparait Izuku. Il variait les plaisirs, partageant des baisers, distribuant des caresses, appliquant de délicieux mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa verge tendue, ou encore malaxant sans pitié les petits boutons roses dans le même temps où il préparait Deku à sa venue en lui. Katsuki savait par expertise que lorsque son copain était excité comme ça, il ne servait pas à grand-chose de le préparer trop longtemps, sinon il allait commencer à agir comme un enfant pourri gâté et se mettre à pleurnicher pour plus de sensations. Décidant donc de ne pas les faire languir tous les deux plus que nécessaires, Katsuki retira trois de ses doigts de l'antre de Deku, s'attirant par la même occasion des protestations de ce dernier, pour se positionner correctement afin de le pénétrer.

Son amant était toujours soumis à lui et à son bon vouloir, mais il le suppliait tout de même de venir en lui, le plus vite possible. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée, ce qui faisait ressortir ses adorables tâches de rousseur, et ses yeux étaient dans le vague, perdus dans le plaisir que ne cessait de lui offrir Katsuki.

« S'il te plaît, Kacchan…prend-moi ! »

Ne résistant pas et ne cherchant pas à résister, le blond s'enfonça en lui d'une seule poussée. Avec ce geste, il s'attira un cri muet de Deku ainsi que son cambrement face à l'intrusion soudaine. L'homme à l'alter d'explosion comptait lui laisser quelque temps, histoire qu'il s'habitue à son imposante présence, mais le vert le devança pour dire :

« Non, Kacchan, ne te retiens pas…je te veux ! Et maintenant ! »

Alors ce soir il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Très bien, Katsuki n'aurait pas à se retenir ! Tant mieux !

Et c'est à peine quelques secondes après la déclaration de Deku, que le blond se retira entièrement de l'intimité si chaude et accueillante de son amant pour s'y renfoncer dans l'immédiat. Avec ces premiers coups de butoirs, Katsuki avait surtout pour but de trouver la prostate du vert, cette petite boule de nerfs qui lui ferait prendre son pied comme jamais. Il tâtonna un peu, mais à un moment, Deku poussa un petit cri de ravissement, se cambra contre le matelas, et en demanda encore à son petit ami. À cet instant, le blond sut qu'il l'avait trouvé, et il était hors de question qu'il la lâche !

Ses coups de reins se firent alors de plus en plus désordonner, mais il y avait une constante dans tout ça, ça montait crescendo. La vitesse, la force, la profondeur tout devenait de plus en plus intense au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. À chaque aller et venue à l'intérieur du vert, Katsuki touchait la prostate de Deku, l'envoyant directement au septième ciel. Le plus petit répétait les mots « Encore plus ! » comme une litanie, et les seuls moments où il s'arrêtait c'était pour soutenir Kacchan par des cris enthousiastes et de plus en plus forts.

Chaque contact de leur peau, aussi infime soit-il, les faisait frissonner de bonheur. Les bruits obscènes qui accompagnaient leur ébat les excitaient encore plus, si c'était possible. Dans un excès de sensations, Deku griffa légèrement le dos de Katsuki, il était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. En guise de retour, le blond le mordit avant de venir laper la peau meurtrie, provoquant un bien-être insoupçonné chez son compagnon.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et les deux jeunes hommes sentaient qu'ils approchaient de leurs limites. Dans un ultime effort, Katsuki augmenta la cadence pour atteindre un sommet encore jamais atteint. Deku ne cessait de crier, si ce n'est hurler son nom, le priant, le suppliant de le faire jouir. Et c'est ce que réussit à faire le blond. Il avait fait grimper la tension dans le bas-ventre du vert jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose, à l'aide de ses coups de reins et d'aller et venue sur son sexe, et que ce dernier se relâche entre leurs deux corps. Sentant les contractions de Deku tout autour de son propre membre, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques va-et-vient dans cet antre si étroit avant qu'il ne vienne à son tour à l'intérieur de son petit ami.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, Katsuki toujours en Izuku, leurs corps ruisselant de sueur et de semence, collés l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte bienvenue après tant de passion. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques, preuve supplémentaire de l'activité qu'il venait d'avoir. Le premier à reprendre la parole fut Deku, qui dit d'une voix éraillée à force d'avoir trop crié.

« Kacchan…c'était juste….whaouh ! »

Se retournant vers son amant, il lui offrit un sourire lumineux et plein de bonheur. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie de s'être une nouvelle fois lié à l'extrême avec celui qu'il aimait. Face à cette vision, un sourire en coin fleurit sur les lèvres de Katsuki, montrant la fierté qu'il avait à contenter les envies licencieuses de son compagnon, en plus des siennes, bien évidemment. Mais il ne pouvant pas non plus laisser l'euphorie du moment lui brouiller trop l'esprit. Il comptait bien dire à Deku qu'il avait compris ce qu'il machinait, et qu'il avait cédé en tout connaissance de cause, ou presque.

« La prochaine fois, dit-le-moi simplement, et ne te monte pas la tête à élaborer des plans foireux, le nerd. »

Face à cette réplique inattendue, Izuku eut le bon ton de rougir avant de se réfugier dans les bras, et plus précisément dans le creux du cou de Katsuki. Un rire échappa au blond, mais il n'était en rien moqueur, vu qu'ils étaient en privé, il pouvait se le permettre. En entendant ça, le successeur d'All Might râla un peu, au moins pour la forme.

Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. En effet Katsuki sentit Deku bouger et se tortiller contre lui pour une raison qui lui échapper encore. Mais il devina assez rapidement ce que l'autre avait en tête quand il le vit se mettre au-dessus de lui pour ensuite se diriger vers une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Et ce fut les yeux brillant de gourmandise et se léchant les lèvres qu'il demanda d'une voix presque ingénue :

« Encore ? »

Comment pouvait-il résister à ça ? La réponse était simple, il ne pouvait pas.

Alors oui, de prime abord Deku pouvait paraître naïf, innocent ou candide. C'était le genre de mec qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'une fille lui parlait, ou quand quelqu'un faisait une blague un peu trop osée. Lorsqu'on le croisait en public, jamais on ne soupçonnait qu'une fois en privé son comportement pouvait changer à ce point. Au début de leur relation, Katsuki avait été un peu désarçonné de le voir si entreprenant, joueur, taquin, et surtout si ouvert, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais il l'aimait comme ça, et pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait contre un autre. C'était ce Deku, avec ce caractère-là qui lui faisait tant d'effet. C'était comme ça qu'il lui plaisait.

Avec Izuku, les apparences étaient trompeuses, certes. Il en avait encore eu la preuve ce soir, alors qu'il lui avait tendu ce « piège »pour avoir la dose de sexe qu'il voulait et de la manière qu'il voulait. Mais dans le fond, ça ne changeait rien à ses sentiments envers lui. Et même, selon Katsuki, ce changement était pour le meilleur, leur permettant de ne pas s'ennuyer trop vite l'un de l'autre, même s'il doutait que cela arrivé réellement un jour. C'est pourquoi, à la question de son petit ami, il ne put répondre qu'une seule chose.

« Oh oui, encore… »

* * *

 **Cet OS est fini ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu et que vous aurez passé un bon moment ! Et si vous avez du temps à perdre, lâcher une petite review s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ~**


End file.
